


You've Just Walked On Ahead Of Me

by gracefulbirb



Series: Batfam Prompts and Stories [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Birdflash - Freeform, Dick Grayson is Robin, Hurts So Good, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Dick Grayson/Wally West, based off a poem, platonic birdflash, poemfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulbirb/pseuds/gracefulbirb
Summary: Dick's dead.Wally doesn't want to come to terms with his death until he can't deny it anymore.Based off the poem "You've Just Walked On Ahead of Me" by Joyce Grenfell.-Can be read as platonic Dick x Wally-
Relationships: Barry Allen & Wally West, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Wally West, Dick Grayson/Wally West
Series: Batfam Prompts and Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850389
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	You've Just Walked On Ahead Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. You can take this as platonic Birdflash as well since there's no kissing or anything. 
> 
> I understand that it might not make the most sense so bear with me. 
> 
> This poem is called You’ve Just Walked On Ahead Of Me By Joyce Grenfell. 
> 
> Get tissues. 
> 
> Don't kill me TT^TT I know it's bad.

_You’ve just walked on ahead of me_

“Wally?” Barry called, looking haggard as he staggered back into the West-Allen household, back from his meeting with the Justice League. Wally zipped to the front door to greet him, green eyes bright and practically vibrating in excitement as his uncle came home.

“Did Bruce say when Dick and I were allowed to hang out again? I need to tell him something really important and I can’t wait to-” Wally rambled, words tumbling out faster than anyone could comprehend.

_And I’ve got to understand_

“Wally!” Barry shouted, gripping Wally’s shoulders, cutting in through his nephew’s words, looking more tired than Wally had ever seen him. Something cold settled in his bones as he took in Barry’s appearance. “Dick…he’s…”

“No…” Wally muttered, his face paling as he realized what his uncle was about to say.

_You must release the ones you love_

“Dick’s gone, Wally,” Barry whispered brokenly, staring at Wally.

Wally fell back, knocking into the table behind him.

“No!” he shouted. “You’re lying! You said he’d be fine! You said it was just a bruise!” he screamed; Wally grasped at the straws.

“You told me the news was exaggerated his injuries!” Wally screeched, feeling hurt, and shocked. Dick couldn’t be gone. _He’d promised._

_And let go of their hand._

“I’m so sorry, Wally-” Barry muttered but Wally wasn’t listening, he had left his uncle’s grip and was about to bolt out the door, coat in hand.

“I don’t believe you,” Wally choked out, tears pouring down his cheeks. “Not until I see proof.”

He zipped out the door faster than Barry could react.

Barry didn’t have the strength in himself to chase after his heartbroken nephew.

“Dick was only a kid, Bruce, only thirteen,” Barry muttered to himself brokenly after Wally had left, still unable to wipe the image of Dick’s small pale face, forever frozen in time.

_I try and cope the best I can_

Wally didn’t bother knocking, he slipped through an open window, running straight down to the Batcave. It couldn’t be true.

Robin and Kid Flash had only been hanging out yesterday.

Dick had been grounded because he’d broken the chandelier, but Bruce had promised Wally that he’d pass a message through Barry about the next time they could hang out together.

And then Barry and Wally had seen Gotham’s TV go wild as Robin had supposedly been “shot” by the Joker. Barry had told Wally that Robin had been _fine_ and Bruce said that _it was only a bruise._

_But I’m missing you so much_

Wally tumbled into the Batcave.

“Bruce!” he shouted brokenly. His heart fell even further when he was met with Batman’s broken and tear-streaked face in return.

“No,” Wally muttered, looking broken. “No,” he repeated again, in denial. “You…You’re _lying._ ”

“Wallace I-” Bruce started, his dark blue eyes meeting Wally’s shocked green ones.

“You _promised,_ Bruce, you _promised_ ,” Wally said, his voice breaking as stark reality crashed into him faster than any tsunami could. Bruce’s eyes filled with tears.

_If I could only see you_

“I’m sorry Wallace,” Bruce stammered out, the pain of saying it visibly hurting the older man. “Dick’s gone.”

Wally stumbled back, flinching as he bumped into the chair Dick would always sit on after patrol. He could still picture Dick sitting there, only yesterday.

They’d finished patrol early and Dick had been telling Wally all about school while swinging his legs from the chair, still dressed as Robin.

Wally staggered away from the chair; head clutched in hands.

_And once more feel your touch._

“Where is he?” Wally forced out between the broken sobs that threatened to consume him. Bruce didn’t reply.

“Where is _he,_ Bruce?” Wally repeated, tears starting to drip. “ _Please._ ”

_Yes, you’ve just walked on ahead of me_

Bruce just gestured to the medical bay, looking more broken than Wally had ever seen him.

Wally didn’t bother thanking him, he’d already shot off towards the medical bay.

_Don’t worry I’ll be fine_

He fought back the reflex to vomit as he came face to face with Dick’s familiar face. It was too still. _He hated it._

Dick loved to move, run, anything that wasn’t sitting still.

Seeing his best friend motionless and so _pale and small._

Reality hit harder than anything he’d ever experienced.

_But now and then I swear I feel_

“New Robin Seen, Boy Wonder Never Dies!” the newspaper screamed.

Wally felt sickened, how could Bruce do this?

It hadn’t even been a year and already Bruce had replaced the irreplaceable. Wally felt the hatred curl in his gut for the older man before he shredded the newspaper.

Bruce had torn his life up enough; he’d _let_ Dick die because he didn’t want to risk his identity by going to the hospital. Dick could have _survived, could have been here sitting next to Wally. He’d never even gotten the chancetosaygoodbye-_

_Your hand slip into mine_

Wally took a deep breath in to calm himself. Dick wouldn’t have wanted him to be like this.

His eyes wandered to the place his Kid Flash suit lay. He hadn’t felt himself worthy to don the mask since Robin and Dick’s death.

What was the point of being a _hero when he couldn’t even **save his best friend?**_

Wally sighed, leaning back against the wall, finding the cold smooth surface the wall soothing as he thought back to his best memories of Dick.

****

_If I should die before the rest of you_

“Hey!” Robin said, cheerily.

Wally felt himself practically vibrate with excitement. _OmgomgRobinthefirstsidekickistalkingtome_

“HeyImKidFlash,” Wally blurted out, holding his hand out for Robin to shake.

“That’s totally aster, I love your outfit,” Robin responded, beaming at Wally. G-d, Wally felt his heart skip a beat. It had to be illegal to be that cute. “I’m Robin but you probably already knew that.”

Robin had been smaller than he’d expected. No wonder Barry had been complaining that Batman was irresponsible for taking on such an adorable baby as his partner. Wally just wanted to scoop Robin into his arms and protect him from everything in the world.

_Break not a flower nor inscribe a stone_

“Best friends?” Wally asked, grinning as Dick opened his birthday card.

“Yes!” Dick replied, flinging his arms around the older boy, beaming his adorable smile.

“Happy birthday then, I’m your present,” Wally joked, smiling as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. He felt Dick laugh and ignored the fact that Dick was sniffling into his clothes.

_Nor, when I’m gone, speak in a Sunday voice,_

“I… I really like you but I know you’re straight and that’s okay, I just wanted to let you know,” Robin had blurted out while on patrol, his cheeks bright red, slightly visible under his mask. “No pressure to reply to me. We have all the _time in the world, don’t we?_ ” he said, looking away.

Wally felt himself go red as well.

“…Give me some time to think about it, alright?” Wally eventually responded.

Robin nodded but didn’t say anything for the rest of patrol.

Wally would regret not saying anything for the rest of his life.

_But be the usual selves that I have known_

Wally blinked as the fifth-year anniversary of Dick’s death rolled by, finding himself standing in front of Dick’s grave.

 _G-d,_ he was twenty now, seven years older than Dick would ever be. Dick would have been eighteen if he were still here. Wally struggled to imagine what he’d look like at eighteen.

Would they still have been friends? Would they have been something more if Wally had confessed? Had told him that Dick’s feelings weren’t one-sided afterall? Would Dick have gone to university? Would they both have retired like they’d both dreamed of as kids?

_Weep if you must_

Wally dropped to his knees in front of the grave, guilt tumbling over him like waves as he stared at the short inscription of the stone.

“Beloved son, brother, friend,” was nothing compared to who Dick had truly been. The grave was well-kept, clear of any weeds and fresh flowers had been placed- by Alfred no doubt.

Wally closed his eyes, wondering what life could have been.

_Parting is hell._

“Hey, you,” someone called, sounding slightly amused.

Wally jolted, looking up for the voice.

_But life goes on._

“G-d,” a stranger drawled, eyes alight with amusement. “I know you’re tired but really, Wally? Falling asleep on me?”

Wally spluttered, staggering away from the other person. His eyes flickered, assessing the stranger. He was tall, with black shaggy hair and familiar blue eyes.

“Dick?” Wally murmured in awe.

“Of course, how hard did you hit your head Wally?” Dick asked, grinning, his pearly whites flashing in Wally’s face. Wally drank in the sight of him, a few scars that hadn’t been there before were scattered on his face and there were smile creases around his eyes but most importantly, he was breathing, moving, _alive._

Wally wrapped his arms around Dick, tears streaming down his cheeks.

“I love you; I love you so much,” Wally repeated like a mantra.

Dick looked amused, “Did you have another nightmare? Honestly, you’re twenty Wally,” he said mockingly although his expression betrayed his tone.

_So sing as well._

If this was a dream- Wally hoped he’d never wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is a bit confusing but I wanted to make it so you could interpret it yourself. 
> 
> The nicer scenario- Wally had a nightmare  
> The more angsty scenario- Wally passes out in front of the grave and ends up freezing to death (this is heaven)
> 
> But yeah, it's open to your interpretation! Do comment any ideas you have and don't forget to leave kudos <333 
> 
> Summary of story  
> \- Dick and Wally meet (when they're basically tiny - like 9 and 11)  
> \- Along the way Wally becomes best friends with Dick  
> \- They make a promise to grow old together  
> \- Dick confesses to Wally while on patrol (Dick 13, Wally 15)  
> -Wally says he needs some time  
> \- Dick says it's alright because they have all the time in the world  
> \- Dick gets grounded but Bruce says he'll pass a message to Barry about the next time Dick and Wally can hang out  
> \- The next day Wally and Barry see that Dick has been shot as Robin  
> \- Bruce calls Barry and tells them it's only a "bruise" and Dick'll be okay  
> \- Wally comes to the realization he does love Dick  
> \- Barry goes to the normal Justice League meeting where Bruce told everyone that Dick's dead  
> \- Barry doesn't believe it until he sees Dick's body  
> \- Barry goes home to tell Wally  
> \- Wally's excited because he thinks Barry's going to tell him when Dick and him can next hang out  
> \- Wally's in denial when Barry tells him Dick's dead  
> \- Wally doesn't believe it until he sees Dick's dead body  
> \- Wally quits the superhero gig  
> \- One year later after Dick's death, Bruce adopts Jason to be the next Robin  
> \- Wally is angry but doesn't do anything  
> \- Suddenly it's five years after Dick's death  
> \- Wally's 20, and he's imagining what life would have been like if Dick were still around  
> \- Then it's up to you to decide :)  
> \- I personally interpret it as Wally commiting suicide to join Dick but I felt like it was a bit of a sore topic for me personally and for others. 
> 
> Don't forget to comment and leave kudos <3  
> [Find me on Tumblr!/a>](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gracefulbirb)


End file.
